secret admirer
by geelovekorea
Summary: surat secara misterius selalu diselipkan di loker Heechul setiap harinya. Heechul diam-diam merasa senang akan kehadirannya.dia menceritakannya pada Hankyung,sahabatnya.akankah heechul mengetahui siapa pengirimnya?akankah hankyung membantunya?summary tidak jelas.authorny lg kangen hanchull moment.warning.abal.yaoi.failure drama,failure romance.2shoot.DLDR.mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET ADMIRER  
**

* * *

.

Main Cast :

Hanchull couple (Hankyung x Heechul)

Genre : failure romance, failure drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

* * *

.

"DOOOORRRRRRR..."

.

Cup coffee yang sedang kupegang menumpahkan sebagian isinya di tubuh bagian depanku karena rasa terkejut yang baru saja kurasakan. Langsung kukibas-kibaskan kemejaku yang sudah basah dan kotor terkena setengah cup kopi instan panas yang sama sekali belum sempat kuminum. Saat aku sedang sibuk membersihkan tumpahan kopi di kemejaku dengan tisu dan juga berusaha untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa panas saat menyentuh dadaku, seorang makhluk namja cantik tiba-tiba saja menggebrak kursi kantin kampus yang sedang kududuki. Ia kemudian menarik kursi yang satunya lagu dan kamipun saling berhadapan. Tersenyum polos, memasang wajah tak berdosa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa karena ulahnya baru saja. Ya, dia selalu tersenyum senang saat bisa menjahiliku. Lihatlah, kali ini dia tersenyum puas, menyeringai lebar dan menghilangkan senyum polosnya begitu saja saat mengetahui kalau ledakan suaranya tadi sukses membuat jantungku berhenti sesaat.

"Kaget ya?" tanyanya retoris sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang sebahu. Membenarkan poninya yang menutupi sebatas alis.

.

Aku diam, pura-pura tidak mendengarnya sambil berusaha menikmati menyeruput kopi yang masih belum sempat kuminum tadi, meski sudah tumpah sebagian karena ulahnya.

"Hannie nyebeliiiin...!" ucapnya. Nadanya kini berganti sinis. Huh, mood swingnya kambuh. Moodnya bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat. Sesaat yang lalu dia menyeringai, tersenyum puas tapi bisa dilihat sekarang dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal. Tidak ada lima menit ekspresinya bisa langsung bisa berubah. Tipe golongan darah AB.

"Hmm, aku? Bukannya kamu yang nyebelin eoh? Membuatku terkejut seperti tadi. Kalau aku tadi tersedak kopi saat aku sedang meminumnya bagaimana? Masih lebih bagus kalau hanya tersedak kopinya, kalau tersedak sekalian cup kopinya gimana? Mau tanggung jawab Chullie-ya?"

.

Kim Heechul, atau lebih dikenal Cinderella. Namja berparas cantik, tubuh tinggi semampai dengan kulit yang putih pucat sering membuat orang-orang terkecoh dengan penampilannya. Hampir semua orang mengira kalau dia adalah yeoja dan tidak akan ada yang mengira dia namja jika dia sedang menggunakan pakaian yeoja yang terkadang suka dikenakannya, sedang cross dress alasannya. Kecantikannya mengalahkan yeoja manapun, bahkan seluruh yeoja di SM University sangat iri dengan pesona kecantikannya. Banyak yeoja yang membencinya namun tidak dengan para namja. Namja diseluruh kampus kami justru mengidolakannya dan banyak mengincarnya.

Namun tak ada satupun namja yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Jangankan untuk meraih hatinya, untuk bisa mendekatinya sebagai temannya saja sangat sulit. Karena Heechul adalah tipe namja yang bermulut pedas. Dia tidak akan segan-segan mengkritik orang secara langsung, dia orangnya yang to the point. Hanya orang gila saja yang bisa bertahan dengannya, contohnya aku.

.

Kembali di kantin, Heechul nampak tengah tertawa puas mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Tawanya menambah ramai suasana kantin kampus kami.

"Maaf Hannie-ya, aku tadi hanya ingin bikin kamu senang. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat bikin kamu mati tersedak hanya gara-gara segelas kopi instan. Mianhe ne..."

Aku masih pura-pura sibuk dengan kopiku yang hampir habis. Sembari membaca buku yang tadi sempat kupinjam dari perpustakaan mengenai studiku. Merasa didiamkan akhirnya Heechul pun menarik-narik manja lengan kemejaku.

"Iya," jawabku sembari meneguk tetesan terakhir kopiku. Segera kubuang cup itu ke tempat sampah yang memang tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. "Lagipula ada apa? Sepertinya ada kabar baik?" lanjutku.

Heechul langsung tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Ia memang cantik, lebih cantik dari Kim Jaejoong, primadona kampus yang satu tahun di atas kami yang juga sangat terkenal kecantikannya. Bahkan tidak hanya terkenal di kampus kami tapi juga terkenal dikampus lain. Sayangnya dia sudah ada yang punya, Jung Yunho, pengusaha tampan yang masih muda di Korea yang usahanya tengah maju pesat. Sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya untuk bisa pantas bersanding dengan Kim Jaejoong sang primadona. Sedangkan Heechul, meskipun namja cantik ini hanya dikenal di SM University. Ini sudah cukup membuatnya sangat terkenal dan bisa dipastikan sangat banyak yang mengincarnya namun seperti tadi yang kukatakan sebelumnya, sampai sekarang belum ada yang berani mendekatinya lebih dari seorang sekedar teman mengingat akan sikap dan mood swing-nya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hannie, tadi aku menemukan ini di lokerku," Heechul mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana skinny jeansnya yang menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya. Hati-hati sekali.

.

.

_**Teruntuk bunga pemilik segala keindahan.**_

_**Wangimu menawan meski hanya kusesap dari kejauhan.**_

_**Kau ibarat embun pagi, sedangkan aku?**_

_**Aku hanyalah jiwa sunyi seorang penyamun...**_

_.  
_

_.**  
**_

"Mworago?"

"Mollayo.. Yang jelas itu surat yang kelima yang pernah kuterima. Tanpa nama pengirim. Sebetulnya dari tempo hari aku ingin menceritakan hal ini padamu tapi aku malu." Wajah Heechul merona malu. Pipi putih tirusnya kini sontak berhiaskan warna merah dan membuatnya semakin cantik. Tak biasanya seorang Kim Heechul yang tak punya malu kini tengah menunduk malu dan merona merah di pipinya. Ini kejadian langka.

"Penggemar rahasia?"

"Maybe. Surat-surat yang kemarin juga isinya puisi. Hmm.."

"Kamu suka?"

Heechul hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Mengalihkan wajahnya. Berusaha menunjukkan sikap angkuhnya seperti biasa, seolah tak peduli. Matanya menerawang jauh tak tahu kemana. namun sangat jelas sempat tertangkap dimataku, kulihat ada kilat binar bahagia di rona matanya. _Ah, Chullie..._

.

.

.

_** Wahai bunga pemilik segala keindahan**_

_** Ijinkan aku untuk menylang rindu di cawan hatiku tentangmu**_

_** Tentang pagi yang teramat kunanti, Bungaku**_

_._

_.  
_

Ini surat misterius ketujuh yang diterima Heecul setelah surat yang pernah diberitahukannya padaku tempo hari. Dalam waktu dua hari ini, setiap hari penggemar rahasia itu rutin menyelipkan surat berisikan puisi itu di loker Heechul. Surat ini jelas-jelas untuknya, namun setiap sepulangnya dari jam kuliahnya, saat dia bertandang ke apartemenku yang memang tak jauh dengan kampus kami. Dia memintaku untuk menyimpannya. Sahabatku yang satu ini terkadang memang bertingkah sedikit aneh.

Heechul adalah sahabat dekatku sejak aku pertama kalinya menginjakkan kakiku di Korea ini saat aku SMA dulu. Aku yang merupakan perantauan dari China karena mengikuti Appa yang usahanya meluas hingga ke Korea. Aku yang saat itu belum mahir berbahasa Korea membuatku sulit untuk berkomunikasi sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang mau berteman denganku, hingga datanglah Kim Heechul yang mengajakku berteman. Dia yang tinggal tak jauh dengan tempat tinggalku dan ternyata kami satu angkatan. Dia yang menyarankan pada Appa untuk bisa bersekolah dengannya.

Dia juga yang dengan sangat-sangat sabar mengajarkan berbagai macam bahasa Korea yang belum kukuasai, meskipun ternyata kata-kata yang dulu diajarkannya pertama kali adalah bahasa digunakan untuk memaki atau mengumpat pada orang lain, yang baru kuketahui akhir-akhir ini. dasar Kim Heechul. Namun hanya dia yang mau menerima kekuranganku, dia selalu bersabar untuk mendengarkan aku berbicara yang saat itu masih sangat terbata-bata dan tak lancar dalam pengucapan bahasanya.

Saat kami bersekolah di Sapphire Blue Art High School kami selalu satu kelas, tapi saat di tingkat akhir kami harus berpisah kelas. Karena dia lebih memilih kelas akting yang memang merupakan keahliannya sedangkan aku lebih memilih kelas dance. Heechul merupakan anak yang pintar, kuakui itu. Buktinya dia bisa membantuku untuk memahami bahasa Korea dengan sangat mudah dan cepat. Disamping itu banyak pernghargaan yang diterimanya selama ini, belum lagi predikat bintang kelas yang selalu diterimanya dari tingkat dasar sampai sekarang. Selain itu dia juga sering mengikuti pentas drama, baik itu di kalangan sekolah ataupun diluar sekolah dan tentu saja hasilnya sangat tidak mungkin mengecewakannya maupun pihak sekolah. Dia adalah namja yang baik. Terbukti dia mau berteman padaku, sampai detik ini. Tapi sayangnya, kehidupan keluarganya tidak sebaik dirinya. Kedua orang tuanya harus berpisah akhir tahun lalu. Hampir seluruh cerita sedih hidupnya ia ceritakan padaku. Aku memang tak bisa banyak membantu, tapi bagi Heechul keberadaanku yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya sudah cukup mengurangi bebannya.

Heechul yang terkenal cantik itu juga tidak membuatnya dengan mudahnya menjalin sebuah hubungan yang serius. Selepas SMA dulu, aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi dia berpacaran dengan namja lain. Namja? Yah, mungkin kalian akan terkejut kenapa aku mengatakan kalau Heechul tidak dekat dengan namja. Kenapa aku tidak bilang kalau Heechul tidak dekat dengan yeoja manapun. Iya, karena Heechul adalah seorang gay. Dia tidak bisa tertarik dengan yeoja. Dia hanya akan tertarik pada namja saja.

Mungkin orang akan berpikir, dia tidak tertarik pada yeoja karena sosoknya yang tidak kalah cantik dengan yeoja manapun. Bahkan jauh lebih cantik sehingga dia merasa tidak akan ada yeoja yang pantas untuknya. Mungkin memang itu yang keluar dari bibir plum mngil miliknya. Namun aku sangat tahu kalau bukan itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyukai yeoja. Dia seperti mengalami rasa trauma dengan yeoja. Bukan takut, hanya ketertarikannya pada yeoja sudah menghilang begitu saja. Mengingat semua perilaku yang pernah didapatnya sedari kecil hingga dewasa. Yeoja di sekelilingnya selalu mengucilkan dan melecehkannya yang memiliki sosok yeoja. Itu jelas bukan keinginannya. Belum lagi ternyata sang Umma yang sering selingkuh terang-terangan di depan matanya, dengan alasan Appanya yang selalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya hingga tidak ada waktu untuk keluarganya hingga tercium bahwa Appanya juga tengah tergoda akan sekertaris dikantornya.

Bisa dibilang semua masalah yang timbul dalam hidupnya dikarenakan oleh yeoja jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia jadi tidak tertarik pada yeoja. Karena kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang, dia lebih memilih namja yang perhatian dan melindunginya. Lagipula dia juga sudah mulai dengan wajah cantiknya sehingga dia tidak mempermasalahkan jika jodohnya adalah namja. Toh, orang-orang tidak akan mengira mereka pasangan gay jika berjalan ditempat umum karena dia namja cantik. Sedangkan menurutku sendiri, cinta itu hak semua orang. Terserah dia mau menempatkannya pada siapa. Tidak ada yang salah.

Justru aku yang bersalah pada Heechul. Dulu saat SMA, dia pernah sekali menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja. Dia pernah dekat dengan Choi Jonghun. Ketua dari klub musik di sekolah kami kala itu. Mereka sempat dekat dan menjalin hubungan. Heechul awalnya terpesona pada Jonghun yang menurutnya terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah saat tengah memainkan alat musiknya diatas panggung, yang secara kebetulan kami pernah satu pentas dan membuatku cukup dekat dengan Jonghun. Heechul yang saat itu terpesona pada Jonghun, mmintaku untuk mengenalkannya pada Jonghun. Kedekatan mereka berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada Jonghun. Segala apa yang ada di diri Jonghun membuatnya terpesona. Namun kebersamaan mereka tak lama, hanya empat bulan saja. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sedari awal tak jujur pada Heechul kalau Jonghun ternyata seorang _player_. Aku hanya tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Heechul saat itu, dia sangat menyukainya. Aku tak akan pernah tega untuk menhacurkan harapannya begitu saja. Tapi ternyata aku salah langkah, langkah yang aku ambil justru semakin menyakitinya. Sejak itu, aku berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya.

.

Dan sekarang? Ada paa dengan Heechul dengan surat-surat misteriusnya? Apakah dia akan kembali jatuh cinta dengan lembaran kertas yang berisi luapan kata-kata puitis? Entah.

.

.

T B C

.

.

* * *

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

kekekeke,,,

mianhe kalau yg baca pada kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget m yg udah mau comment..

thanks to beberapa Another Reader, Julie Namikaze, taemika dan Shim Agassi yang udah comment di story 'Jelously'. jeongmal gomawoyo.. ^^

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


	2. Chapter 2

**SECRET ADMIRER**

* * *

.

Main Cast :

Hanchull couple (Hankyung x Heechul)

Support Cast :

Kim Kibum (Super Junior)

Choi Siwon (Super Junior)

Genre : failure romance, failure drama

Rate : T

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

* * *

.

last chapter :

Justru aku yang bersalah pada Heechul. Dulu saat SMA, dia pernah sekali menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja. Dia pernah dekat dengan Choi Jonghun. Ketua dari klub musik di sekolah kami kala itu. Mereka sempat dekat dan menjalin hubungan. Heechul awalnya terpesona pada Jonghun yang menurutnya terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah saat tengah memainkan alat musiknya diatas panggung, yang secara kebetulan kami pernah satu pentas dan membuatku cukup dekat dengan Jonghun. Heechul yang saat itu terpesona pada Jonghun, mmintaku untuk mengenalkannya pada Jonghun. Kedekatan mereka berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh cinta pada Jonghun. Segala apa yang ada di diri Jonghun membuatnya terpesona. Namun kebersamaan mereka tak lama, hanya empat bulan saja. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sedari awal tak jujur pada Heechul kalau Jonghun ternyata seorang player. Aku hanya tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Heechul saat itu, dia sangat menyukainya. Aku tak akan pernah tega untuk menhacurkan harapannya begitu saja. Tapi ternyata aku salah langkah, langkah yang aku ambil justru semakin menyakitinya. Sejak itu, aku berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya.

.

Dan sekarang? Ada apa dengan Heechul dengan surat-surat misteriusnya? Apakah dia akan kembali jatuh cinta dengan lembaran kertas yang berisi luapan kata-kata puitis? Entah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

"Kalau diperhatikan, tulisannya seperti tulisan Hankyung hyung?" celetuk Kibum, hoobae Heechul di jurusan drama yang juga sahabat dekat Heechul selain aku dikampus ini, saat melihat kumpulan surat berisikan puisi-puisi puitis yang akhir-akhir ini sering diterima oleh Heechul.

"Tulisan Hannie? Benarkah? Coba kulihat! Hannie-ya, tunjukan buku catatanmu. Aku ingin lihat tulisanmu." Heechul mulai merebut tasku dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh tasnya. Nampak kesal saat tau dia tidak mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan. "Dimana bukumu Hannie-ya. Kau tak mungkin tidak mencatat apa yang dikatakan sonsaengnim tadi kan?"

Melihat ekspresi kesal Heechul membuatku ingin tertawa, dia terlihat semakin cantik tapi urung kukatakan. Moodnya sedang tidak begitu bagus. Bisa-bisa aku dimakan hidup-hidup.

"Tapi tak mungkin kalau Hankyung hyung pengirimnya, Bummie chaggiy. Aku tak yakin Hankyung hyung bisa membuat syair-syair romantis dan puitis seperti itu?" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, terdengar suara bass dari belakangku.

"Hai baby, sudah lama menunggu eoh? Mianhe ne, tadi harus membantu tuan Park membawa materi keruangannya." lanjut namja tampan itu. Choi Siwon, hoobae kami saat di SMA yang sekarang juga menjabat sebagai namjachingu Kim Kibum. Namja tampan dan gagah merupakan salah satu incaran para yeoja dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki membuat para yeoja mengidolakannya. Namun sayang, semua sudah menjadi hak milik seorang Kim Kibum.

Back to the story.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum dan saat sudah berdiri disebelahnya, Siwon langsung mencium kening Kibum lembut. Membuatku dan Heechul berdecak kecil.

"Kenapa kalian selalu saja mengumbar kemesraaan kalian di depan kami? Apa kau tak punya malu eoh? Minimal kau merasa segan pada kami karena bagaimanapun juga kami adalah senior kalian." Heechul yang selalu to the point langsung mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya. Hal ini membuat Kibum merona malu dan langsung memeluk Siwon untuk menutupi rona merahnya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Siwon. Dia yang selalu suka melihat wajah namjachingunya yang merona justru semakin ingin menggodanya agar rona itu semakin menjalar diseluruh wajah putih mulus Kibum dan itu sangat cantik dimata Siwon. Lihat saja.

"Ya Chullie hyung. Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenangan kami? Kan aku hanya akan seperti ini pada orang yang aku cintai, tak mungkin pada semua orang. aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada semua orang kalau Kim Kibum is Choi Siwon's forever dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Betulkan Baby?"

See? Siwon justru akan terus dan terus menggombali Kibum. Kibum yang ditanyai Siwon hanya memukul pelan dada bidang Siwon dan semakin melesakkan wajahnya di tubuh Siwon. Heechul semakin berdecak kecil melihat kelakuan Siwon dan Siwon hanya terkekeh mengetahui usahanya untuk menggoda namjachingunya berhasil.

"Well, by the way tadi kalian sedang membicarakan surat-surat misterius yang ditujukan pada Chullie hyung ne? Terus bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan orang yang kira-kira bisa dicurigai sebagai pengirimnya?" ucapan Siwon kali ini membuatku berdengus jengah. Entah kenapa, aku sangat tak suka jika hal ini harus dibicarakan.

"Eh, iya, siapa ya? Apa dia itu cucunya William Shakespear? Siapa ya Hannie? Kamu tahu Kim Jungmo, anak jurusan music?" celoteh Heechul mulai menyebutkan nama namja yang mulai dicurigainya.

"Atau mungkin Yong Junhyung hyung, yang satu jurusan dengan Hankyung hyung. Bukankah dia pernah mencoba mendekatimu hyung? Tapi tidak pernah kau tanggapi hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah.." tambah Kibum.

"Atau jangan-jangan..."

.

BRAK!

.

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku melempar bola basket yang sedari tadi diam disampingku dengan sangat keras hingga membentur tembok lapangan basket. Suaranya sangat keras hingga membuat Heechul, Kibum dan Siwon tersentak kaget.

"Hannie! Kau kenapa sih? Kok kamu jadi uring-uringan seperti ini?" Heechul terperangah melihat tingkahku.

"Kim Heechul! Jadi hanya untuk ini kamu sampai menghentikan permainan basketku?" Suaraku meninggi. Beberapa orang yang juga sedang berada di gedung indoor lapangan basket ini pun seketika menatap ke arah kami.

Heechul tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya berkaca baru kali ini aku membentaknya sampai sekeras tadi. Dia pasti terkejut. Aku pun begitu. Entah kenapa aku merasa risih ketika mendengar nama namja lain seperti Kim Jungmo, Yong Junhyung atau Shakespears atau siapapun tadi. Heechul pun berlalu tanpa sempat berpamitan padaku. Kibum yang mellihat itu sontak langsung mengejarnya yang tak lama juga diikuti Siwon. "Geez, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hyung? Kau membentaknya? Unbelieveable." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

_Chullie, mianheyo. Jeongmal mianheyo, Chullie-ya,_ batinku. Selembar kertas putih yang tadi ia bawa tertinggal tepat disampingku.

.

.

**Heechul, mata air sejuta keindahan darimu aku bermimpi.**

**Bahagia meski memendam sendiri rasa luar biasa dari sosok yang biasa.**

**Ah, aku ingin terus merindumu.**

**Sampai kau benar-benar berlalu dari senjaku.**

.

.

Sengaja aku datang ke perpustakaan, meninggalkan jam pelajaran berikutnya. Ya, daripada aku tidak berkonsentrasi dan kena semprot tuan Shin yang terkenal super killer. Lebih baik aku membolos saja, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku. Rasanya semuanya kacau aku berharap suasana tenang diperpustakaan ini bisaa menularkan efek tenangnya pada diriku.

Aku duduk dipojok ruangan. Sebuah buku yang entah apa judulnya sembarang kuambil untuk menemaniku. Lima belas menit berlalu, hatiku masih saja gelisah. Sungguh! Entah, sepertinya ini karena seorang Kim Heechul. _Mianheyo Chullie-ya_...

Sejak kejadian Chullie masih diam terhadapku sampai sekarang. Malam harinya i tak menjawab telepon ku ataupun membalas pesan permintaan maafku. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana karakter Chullie. Tidak akan mudah mendapatkan maaf darinya, apalagi dengan kesalahan yang menurutku sangat fatal. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berbicara dengan emosi atau dengan nada tinggi kepadanya, setiap kali kami akan mulai biasanya salah satu dari kami akan mengurangi emosi kami. Kami akan hanya akan saling diam sampai emosi kami mereda dan mencoba membicarakannya dengan baik-baik. Tapi kali ini aku bukan hanya berbicara dengan nada tinggi, kali ini aku bahkan membentaknya. Hal yang tak pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Aku menyesalinya, sangat merutuk hal itu. Kenapa aku bisa sampai se-emosi itu? Aku juga tak mengerti diriku.

Berbagai macam cara sudah kutempuh untuk bisa mendapatkan kata maaf darinya. Mulai terus menelponnya, mengiriminya sms untuk meminta maaf. Mengirimi pesan lewat dunia maya baik itu di wall facebooknya, atau twitternya, atau cyworldnya, atau semua akun-akun dunia maya miliknya. Dia tetap saja mengabaikanku. Aku juga sudah meminta bantuan Kibum dan Siwon namun tetap saja nihil. Kibum dan Siwon sudah berusaha membujuk Chullie untuk mau berbicara atau bertegur sapa lagi padaku tapi Chullie tetap mengacuhkanku.

Bahkan kemarin dengan bantuan Kibum dan Siwon, kami merencanakan untuk membuat sebuah kebetulan yang direkayasa. Kibum dan Siwon mengajak Chullie berjalan-jalan dan seolah-olah tanpa sengaja bertemu denganku tapi tetap saja tak berhasil. Chullie memilih langsung beranjak meninggalkan kami, dia tetap mengacuhkanku. Dan hari ini ketika aku hendak berangkat kampus, aku sempatkan untuk menjemputnya karena memang kebetulan hari ini kami memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi bersama dan kami biasa berangkat ke kampus bersama. Tapi dia tetap saja menghindariku, dia berangkat lebih dulu. Katanya dia minta dijemput Kibum untuk berangkat ke kampus. Ini sudah menginjak hari ketujuh dari kejadian itu, sudah tujuh hari Chullie menghindariku. Aku memang salah, salah sekali. Salah kepadanya, sikapku dan tentang perasaanku.

Kalian tahu? Aku telah berbohong padanya selama ini aku akui kalau aku ini pecundang amatir. _Mianheyo Chullie-ya..._

.

.

**Teruntuk Kim Heechul, bungan terindah yang pernah kutemui...**

**Maaf bila kukaakan cinta lewar tinta juga lewat kertas tak bermakna**

**Aku bukan ahli konsep, aku bukan sosok yang berani. **

**Aku hanya punya ini...**

**Cinta tulus untukmu dari sanubari**

**Sekali lagi... Mianheyo Chullie-ya,, jeongmal mianheyo...**

.

.

"DOOOOOOOOOR...!" Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Sontak kulipat kertas yang baru saja kutulis dan menyembunyikannya di balik buku.

"Hay, Tan Hakyung si China oleng! Ternyata kamu ya penulus surat misterius itu. Ternyata kau ya _my Secret Admirer_?"

"Sssssst, jangan keras-keras. Ini perpustakaan!" ucapku sambil membungkam mulut namja cantik dihadapanku. Oh Gosh, dia memang Chullie.

Chullie tersenyum kemudian duduk disampingku. Mata kami saling bertemu. _Ah, kenapa aku sebodoh ini_? Umpatku dalam hati.

"Mianhe Chullie-ya."

"Waeyo?"

"Ini," kuangsurkan surat ke sepuluh yang baru saja kutulis untuknya. Dalam hati aku berjanji untuk ini adalah surat terakhir untuknya. Aku akan menghentikan semua ini jika ini hanya akan membuat Chullie membenciku dan menjauhiku. Aku tak akan bisa tahan.

Surat ini kuputuskan untuk langsung kuserahkan bukan karena kepalang basah, tapi karena aku sendii juga sudah tak sanggup memendam dan yakin harus mengatakan padanya. Aku tidak akan meminta jawabannya, aku hanya ingin dia mengetahui perasaanku.

"Gomawoyo Hannie-ya. Aku suka semuanya. Johaheyo."

"Jinjayo?" aku terbelalak tak percaya.

"Mianhe, aku sudah lancang Chullie-ya tapi aku tidak bisa bohong. Aku sayang kamu lebih dari sahabat, saranghae. Tapi tolong, jangan membenciku karena ini. Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu karena ini bukan pertanyaan, ini hanya pernyataan. Selama kau masih mau bersahabat denganku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku Chullie-ya. Jeongmal mianheyo." Lanjutku dengan sedikit gugup. Geez, jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Mungkin jika tak ada rongga dada yang menahannya bisa dipastikan akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya, hanya berharap Chullie tidak mendengarnya.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Hannie-ya." Ucap Chullie dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Jeongmal? Kau sedang tidak sedang menggodaku kan Chullie-ya? Kamu menjawab perasaanku?" tanyaku lagi-lagi tak percaya. Mataku terbelalak lebar, jantungku tadi seperti sempat berhenti berdetak sesaat. Rasanya seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ditubuhku. Membuat seluruh tubuhku berdesir hebat mendengar ucaapannya baru saja. Aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan?

"Iya, dengan sangat terpaksa aku menerima cintamu. Karena hanya kamu yang bisa bertahan dengan kata-kata pedasku, hanya kamu yang bisa menerima semua sikap temperamentalku. Yang paling utama, cuma kamu yang akan diam saja jika aku sedang jahil." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan mukanya, bersikap acuh. Namun sangat terlihat jelas rona merah dipipinya dan itu membuatnya sangat cantik dan aku akan semakin terjerat akan pesonanya.

"YEEEEEES..!" Kali ini ia yang membungkam mulutku. Aku lupa kalau kami masih di perpustakaan. Tangan lembut menahan mulutku. Tangannya terasa sangat lembut, membuatku sontak mencium tangan yang masih setia membungkam mulutku. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Chullie terkejut, sontak dia menarik tangannya menjauh. Namun belum sempat tangannya bergerak, tanganku langsung menahannya. Menggenggamnya erat dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut. Chullie hanya memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang kembali mmenghiasi pipinya.

Cantik. Sangat cantik.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku yang bebas terangkat keatas menuju wajah putih mulus dengan rona merah itu. Memegang pipi tirusnya, mengusap lembut dengan ibu jariku. Kami hanya terdiam, saling memandang. Terpaku. Entah siapa yang memulai, wajah kami berangsur-angsur mendekat hingga bisa kurasakan deru nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Dapat kulihat wajahnya cantiknya dari jarak sedekat ini dan terlihat semakin cantik. Jarak wajah kami yang semakin lama semakin menipis, hingga akhirnya bibirku menempel sempurna di bibir tipisnya. Hanya menempel. Hingga akhirnya...

"HEYOOOO..." sebuah teriakan suara Kibum dan Siwon mengejutkan kami, tapi diluar itu kami sangat ingat dimana kami berada. Diperpustakaan. Sontak saja aku dan Chullie memutuskan untuk menjauhkan wajah kami dan langsung saja membungkam kedua mulut usil yang baru saja berteriak. Chullie membungkam mulut Kibum dan aku membungkam mulut Siwon.

"Ssssst,, paboya. Ini perpustakaan. Kenapa kalian berteriak?" bisikku pada Siwon. Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa menangguk-angguk kecil.

"Kekekeke,,,akhirnya kau mengaku juga hyung padanya. Kau tahu tidak belakangan hari ini Chullie hyung lebih uring-uringan dari biasanya. Chukaeyo, semoga kau bisa tahan dengan kucing betina ini. Yang tabah ya hyung." Ucap Siwon sesaat setelah aku membungkam mulutnya dan terkekeh kecil saat mengucapkan hal yang terakhir. Namun kekehan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Chullie akhirnya menghadiahi Siwon dengan jitakan kencang dikepalanya. Kibum hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pertengkaran antara namjachingunya dan hyungnya.

"Sudah-sudah. By the way kenapa kalian masih disini, hyung?Bukankah setelah ini kalian ada kelas?"

Ucapan Kibum seolah menyadarkan kami. Berapa lama kami sudah berada di perpustkaan ini. Aku dan Heechul langsung saja menolehkan kepalanya salah satu dinding perpustakaan dan menatap horor ke arah jam yang menempel disana.

"MWOYA..!" kali ini gantian Kibum yang membungkam mulut Heechul dan Siwon membungkam mulutku. Ups, ini masih diperpustakaan. Geez.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

kekekeke,,,

mianhe kalau yg baca pada kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget m yg udah mau comment..

thanks to mayahahaha, SsungMine, Guest (hope i know ur name T_T), justreader, WidiwMin, summerchu, Shim Agassi, Mulov, YunieNie HanChullie, ChaaChullie247, dan hani yang udah comment di part 1. jeongmal gomawoyo.. ^^

and big thanks to , Shim Agassi (yang selalu setia membaca semua fict abalku dan selalu comment. Jeongmal gomawoyo. ^_^), cassiofia, SparkSomniA0321, Guest (i really wanna know ur name T_T), Kimimaki, .921, Boenita, thepaendeo, Sid, Tan Rindi, and Win Win.

For Win Win thanks for kritikanmu. Aku bakal berusaha untuk lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi. Btw chingu serius mau request?chingu gak salah kirim pesan kan? I like get a reward. So happy. ^0^ *teriak keliling Seoul bareng Leeteuk*. aku sih pengen banget buatin request chingu tapi takut nanti jadinya abal tingkat dewa dan chingu jadi gk mau baca lagi ff aku yang lain. Aku gak yakin bisa bikin ff yang sesuai dengan request chingu. T_T . but if u dont mind it, i'll try my best.

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
